This invention relates to door control mechanisms, particularly a mechanism for use with one of a pair of swinging doors which close together along a common line of closure.
A door control mechanism of the general type to which the present invention relates is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,886, dated Feb. 1, 1977. The door control mechanism disclosed in that patent is operable to control a latching member in one of the doors. The door control mechanism is spring-biased to a condition in which the latching member is in its non-latching position allowing the particular door to swing. When that door is in the closed position and the other door is open, a cam actuator of the door control mechanism projects from the one door so as to be disposed for striking by the other door upon closing. When struck by the other door, the cam actuator is displaced to actuate the door control mechanism such that the latching member is operated to its latching position where it projects from the one door into engagement with structure forming the door opening within which the doors are disposed. Accordingly, the door which contains the door control mechanism is thereby automatically latched to the frame in response to closing of the other swinging door.
The door control mechanism disclosed in that patent comprises a flush mounting member which supports a slide. That member is a casting which requires various machining operations for completion. Round holes are provided in the member to guide a cylindrical rod forming the slide. The slide is coupled to the latching member and is operated by the actuating mechanism including the cam actuator referred to above.
The present invention is directed to improvements which significantly render a more cost-effective door control mechanism of this type. The present invention in a preferred embodiment comprises a construction made predominantly of stamped metal parts.
By using stamped metal parts, various machining operations on metal castings can be eliminated, and this contributes significantly to the cost-effectiveness of such a door control mechanism. The construction is such that the number of individual component parts can be reduced and the mechanism fabricated with more convenient procedures.
Door control mechanisms of the general type of which the present invention relates may be any of several different kinds. The present application discloses two such kinds, and they possess a significant commonality of parts, a further benefit of the invention.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.